


Falling in Like

by BasementVampire



Series: Eyes Wide Shut [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Blind Character, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meant To Be, Meet-Cute, Self-Doubt, falling in like, it's very cute trust me, pete is a great matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is doubtful that blind dates ever turn out well, but when Pete offers to set him up with a cute musician, Gerard can't say no. With his tendency to lose track of time and spend his days locked inside painting and drawing, his options are somewhat limited. And apparently the guy has tattoos, which Gerard definitely has a thing for.The date goes a lot differently than Gerard imagined, but different isn't always a bad thing. He finds himself falling in like with the most adorable punk boy he's ever had the pleasure of meeting; despite his issues, Frank is a match made in heaven for the lonely artist.





	Falling in Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been working on this for a while now, and I really like it, so I'm excited to finally post it! I'm planning on making this a series, and I have some ideas in mind for a few more works in this AU, so I hope you guys like this!

Gerard had been hesitant to agree when Pete offered to set him up on a blind date. Blind dates were really not his thing, but admittedly, he didn't get out much. Working from home as an artist meant that Gerard didn't have as many opportunities to meet people, and he wasn't the most social person anyways. So in truth, he could probably use his friend's help.

He'd protested, "Blind dates never go well for anyone."

"Maybe," Pete allowed, "but I know you'll like this guy. He's a musician, and he's funny and really attractive. And he's got tattoos."

Fuck. Pete knew Gerard had a thing for tattoos.

A sigh, then, "Fine. One date. But if it doesn't work out, I'll have to say I told you so."

So that Friday night, Gerard ended up at a nice restaurant, instead of in his studio, hand cramping around a paintbrush or covered in charcoal. Pete had told him what the guy looked like enough that he could find him, and Gerard spotted him at a table near the front of the restaurant.

"Frank?" he asked, approaching the man nervously.

He looked up, a bit startled. In a moment, though, a smile spread across his face. "Yeah. You must be Gerard?" He cocked his head to the side in question.

Gerard returned the smile, taking a seat across from Frank. Fuck, Pete was right—this guy was really cute. With shaggy brown hair and big eyes and damn, those tattoos. The colorful ink covered most of his skin that was visible. Gerard secretly hoped he'd be able to get a better look at them later.

"Yep. Nice to meet you." Gerard considered offering to shake his hand, but he thought that might be too formal. Fuck, he really did need to get out more.

"So, you're a friend of Pete's?" Frank asked. And fuck, was that little head tilt and shy smile adorable. He looked like a puppy.

Gerard focused on not being awkward—which would be an achievement, really—and nodded politely. "Yeah, I am. He's, uh, dating my brother, actually."

Frank's face lit up with recognition. "Oh! You're Mikey's brother. I can't believe Pete didn't tell me that!"

"Well, that's Pete," Gerard said with a laugh. "How do you know him?"

"From the music scene," Frank said.

"You're in a band, right?"

"Yeah, I play guitar." And yeah, maybe Gerard had a thing for musicians, too.

The waitress stopped by just then, asking them what they'd like to drink. Frank ordered water, and Gerard the same. When she'd left, Gerard opened his menu, commenting, "Guess we'd better decide what were getting."

Frank gazed at him with those big eyes. "Do they have salads?"

Gerard's lips quirked up in a smile. "You've got a menu right here," he said, sliding it towards the other man.

Frank's face fell. He looked down at the table, fidgeting with his hands. "Pete didn't tell you." It was almost a whisper.

Gerard's brows drew together in confusion. "Tell me what?"

Frank rubbed at the back of his neck, quiet for a moment before saying, "I—I'm blind."

Oh. Gerard's stomach dropped; how could he have been so fucking oblivious? Now he felt like a total dick.

Frank must have taken his silence for rejection, because he said dejectedly, "I understand if that changes things for you. I—I'd thought Pete would have mentioned it. I'm sorry."

"No, no!" Gerard interrupted quickly. "It's not like that. I don't—I don't mind. I was just surprised is all."

Frank looked up, even though, Gerard now knew, the boy couldn't see him. "So. So you're staying for dinner?"

God, Gerard wanted to kiss that sad, hopeful look off his face. He couldn't stand the thought that perhaps in the past someone had turned Frank down because he was blind. "Of course I am. You seem like a great guy; whether or not you can see won't change that. And, to be honest, you're really cute."

Frank blushed, ducking his head. He ran a colorful hand through his hair. "Um—I. Thanks."

Gerard just smiled, turning back to his menu. "Well, let's see what kind of salads they've got here, sugar."

 

 *****

 

The evening went surprisingly well. Gerard had never had high expectations for blind dates, and the one or two he'd gone on before had been awful. But Frank...Frank was something different. After the initial awkwardness, he and Gerard got on exceedingly well. The talked easily through dinner about music and movies and their lives, and Gerard realized that he really liked this guy. Frank was funny and charming, and even though his eyes never quite seemed to meet Gerard's, he found himself mesmerized by this adorable punk boy.

"How'd you get here?" Gerard asked when they stepped out into the chilly night air.

"I walked," Frank said, glancing up in the direction of Gerard's voice. "I only live about a block from here. How ‘bout you?"

Gerard frowned. "Uber. But…you walked here? Is that safe?"

"I'm not completely incompetent." Frank was smiling, but there was something bitter lacing his voice.

A pang of guilt hit Gerard. "Oh, no I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I—That was rude."

"It's okay," Frank assured, hand searching until he found Gerard's and holding it sweetly.

Gerard's stomach fluttered. "I just…Jersey can be dangerous, you know?"

Frank grinned, and it made Gerard feel like his heart was going to burst. "I know. But hey, if anyone comes at me, I can just hit 'em with this." Frank waved the stick that was in his other hand.

Gerard laughed genuinely, unable to recall a time when he'd gotten along with someone so well after only just meeting them. “You know, I still can’t get over how funny it is that my blind date is _actually_ blind.”

The most endearing giggle came from Frank. “Oh, gosh. I didn’t even think of that.”

A comfortable silence settle over them then, with Gerard gazing down at the pretty boy holding his hand and Frank scuffing his foot on the ground in an adorably nervous way.

After a few moments, Frank finally spoke. "Do you, uh. Do you wanna come back to my place?"

Fuck. Of fucking course Gerard did. He had had such a good time and Frank was so pretty. But he was inexperienced and shy and this was only their first date…

Gerard bit his lip. "Don't you think this is a little fast?" he said with a nervous laugh.

Frank's face turned red down to his neck, and he shook his head quickly. "No, I didn't mean like that! Oh, fuck. Sorry, I know how that must have sounded. Uh, like, coffee? Do you want to come back to mine for coffee, or something?"

"Oh. God, I feel like an idiot. Yeah. Yeah, I would love to go have coffee."

Frank gave him directions along the way, Gerard holding Frank's hand and guiding him down the streets. Frank seemed uneasy at first, like maybe he didn't really trust Gerard not to let him walk into a pole or something, but as the minutes passed, he grew more and more comfortable, leaning into Gerard's side and letting him take control. When they arrived at Frank's apartment, both men were eager to get out of the cold night air.

"Just put your stuff anywhere," Frank said, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a hook by the door.

Gerard removed his coat and laid it on a table nearby, along with his bag. "Nice place," he said honestly. For someone who couldn't see, Frank had done an excellent job of coordinating furniture and decorations. "You live here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, but I manage." Frank led him to the living room, and they both took a seat on the couch. "I'm pretty self-sufficient. But my friend Ray did have to help me pick out everything, 'cause…well."

Gerard nodded, before realizing Frank couldn't see the gesture. "I get it. Everything looks great, though."

"Thanks," Frank said, blushing again. It was almost unfair how cute that was. "Uh, let me go ahead and make coffee."

An hour or two passed quickly, with Gerard and Frank talking comfortably. It was shocking how well they got along—to Gerard, it seemed like they had been friends their whole lives. And Frank was just so wonderful. He had a great taste in music and didn't mind when Gerard started rambling about comics or something equally as nerdy. He had the most beautiful smile, and those eyes—cloudy but still striking—looked at Gerard like Frank actually cared what he had to say.

Gerard's fingers danced over Frank's arm, tracing the lines of one of his tattoos. Goosebumps prickled Frank's skin. "I hope you don't mind me asking," Gerard said, "but how come you have tattoos if you can't see?"

Frank gave him a sad smile that made Gerard immediately regret asking. "I wasn't always blind."

"Oh. I'm sorry," was all Gerard could think to say.

Frank laced their fingers together, bringing Gerard's hand to his mouth and brushing his lips across the knuckles in almost a gentle kiss. "It's okay. I used to love art."

Gerard didn't know how to reply, so he said nothing. 

Frank went on, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

Gerard leaned in slowly, placing a hand on Frank's face and making sure he could tell what Gerard was doing. When he didn't pull away, Gerard closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. Frank hummed contentedly into it.

Breathless when they parted, Gerard whispered, "You're beautiful."

Frank smiled. "What do you look like?"

Gerard shrugged. He hadn't expected that. "What would you like to know?"

Frank thought for a moment, like he didn't know where to begin. "What color is your hair?" His fingers tangled in Gerard's messy locks in an unexpectedly intimate way.

"Red," Gerard breathed. Frank was so close. "Bright red. Like a fire truck."

Frank grinned. "That suits you." His hands moved down to caress Gerard's face. "What does your skin look like? Is it light or dark?"

Gerard melted into the other man's touch. "It's pale. Really pale."

"Freckles?"

"No."

Frank's hands began moving across his face, mapping out Gerard's features. He felt the high cheekbones and touched Gerard's upturned nose, smiling softly when he felt it. "You're like a pixie."

Gerard was almost glad Frank couldn't see the blush that tinged his skin. His own hands settled on Frank's waist as he let the man continue to touch his face, trying to figure out what Gerard looked like. And the intimacy of this scared him a little.

Gentle fingers brushed over his lips, lingering in a way that made Gerard's breath catch. In a moment, they were replaced by Frank's lips, careful and questioning. The kiss was soft, hesitant, and Frank had to adjust the angle when he missed and planted his mouth on the corner of Gerard's.

Gerard just smiled, pulling Frank closer and deepening the kiss. Hands roamed, more curious than lustful, and Gerard couldn't get over the sweet taste of the other man's mouth.

A fleeting thought that this might be going to far crossed Gerard's mind when Frank's hands slipped under his shirt, but he only entertained it for a moment. There was no way he wanted this to end.

"Is this okay?" Gerard whispered as he pulled Frank into his lap.

Frank’s beautiful hazy eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "Yes. Of course, yes. You—you really want to do this?"

A pang of sadness hit Gerard when he realized what Frank was implying. "Frank. Don't think for a second that you being blind changes things. It doesn't. I had a wonderful time tonight and I really like you and to be honest, you're fuckin' gorgeous and sitting in my lap. So yes, I want this."

Frank scrunched his eyes shut, and Gerard was afraid that he was about to cry. But after a moment, Frank just leaned forward to kiss him again. They both laughed when his lips ended up on Gerard's nose, and Gerard just tilted Frank's head down so their lips could meet.

This was something Gerard never did—going home with someone on the first date and making out on their couch. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it; the way Frank was gasping and grinding against him made Gerard lightheaded in the best way. And god, the way Frank moaned when Gerard tugged on his hair.

Frank broke the kiss, but he couldn't stop his hips canting against Gerard's. "I know you said this was a bit fast—"

"I changed my mind," Gerard said, leaving open-mouthed kisses down Frank's jaw to his neck, pausing to suck a hickey into his skin.

"Good." Frank laughed breathlessly. "'Cause I really don't want to stop."

Gerard hummed against his throat, pulling back to ask, "Can I blow you?"

Frank's breath caught, and Gerard was afraid he was going to say no. But Frank nodded eagerly, pawing at Gerard's chest and whining, "Oh god, yes _please_."

Gerard moved the boy off his lap and onto the couch, dropping to the floor to kneel between Frank's legs. Pants and boxers were tugged out of the way as quick as Gerard's hands could move.

Frank's hands searched, grasping at the air, and Gerard guided them into his hair. Frank made a grateful noise.

"Okay?" Gerard checked as his hand wrapped around Frank's cock.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Frank's eyes wandered, looking straight ahead then down at Gerard, focusing just below his eyes. "Fucking fantastic," he breathed.

Gerard licked the tip, earning a pleased moan from Frank. He kept going, sinking down and bobbing his head, making Frank gasp and buck his hips.

"Sorry," he muttered, fingers tightening in Gerard's hair.

Gerard pulled off with a wet _pop_ and used his hand on the other man's cock. "It's good," he rasped. "You can—you can fuck my mouth a little, yeah?"

Frank whimpered, head falling back when Gerard sunk down again, lowering himself all the way onto Frank's cock. Frank tilted his hips up a little, experimentally, and Gerard gave a muffled noise of encouragement, moving his hands to Frank's thighs so Frank was in control.

He panted and moaned, thrusting into Gerard's mouth and making him gag a little. But Gerard just hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, bringing Frank to the edge. A gasp, and he finished, coming down Gerard's throat. Gerard looked up at his beautiful face as he swallowed, not caring that Frank finished so quickly—thinking only of how pretty he was all slack-jawed and arching.

Frank smiled, sleepy and sated, and made grabby hands at Gerard. "C'mere," he slurred. "In my lap. I wanna get you off."

Gerard wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and clambered into Frank's lap, guiding Frank's hand to his cock.

"God," Frank groaned when he got his hand around it. "You're huge."

Gerard flushed, resting his head in the crook of Frank's neck. "Thanks?"

Frank chuckled, moving his hand roughly to jack the other man off. Gerard gave these breathy sighs and whimpers that he would have been embarrassed of had it not been Frank doing this to him; somehow, he trusted Frank. They'd only known each other for a couple of hours, but Gerard felt so comfortable around him.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Gerard moaned, rocking his hips forward into Frank's fist. "Please, I'm so close."

Frank's breath ghosted over his ear as he murmured, "Go ahead. Come for me, Gee."

Gerard's hips stuttered, and he was finishing all over Frank's hand and chest. He gasped, clutching at Frank and holding him tight; it was just a handjob, but it was so fucking amazing.

The two men sat quietly for a few minutes, catching their breath and coming down from their high. Gerard's head rested on Frank's shoulder, and it was crazy how absolutely perfect this felt—like they were meant to be together like this.

"Gerard?" Frank whispered.

He leaned up to give Frank a slow, deep kiss. "Yes, baby?"

There was a soft smile on Frank's face, and his eyes searched the dark for Gerard's, coming to rest on his lips. "I really like you."

"I really like you, too," Gerard said with a giggle. "Trust me, sugar, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't."

Frank gave a contented hum, fingers carding through Gerard's hair. "Stay the night?"

It was so soon. Gerard never did this, and he could tell Frank didn't, either. But he answered, "Yeah. I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> follow me on twitter @BasemntVampire or instagram @basement.vampire
> 
> <3


End file.
